


Graphic for "Love, Take Your Toll"

by living_in_exile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_in_exile/pseuds/living_in_exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little graphic/header for the wonderful fic "Love, Take Your Toll" by aileenrose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graphic for "Love, Take Your Toll"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aileenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aileenrose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love, Take Your Toll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310388) by [aileenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aileenrose/pseuds/aileenrose). 



> In thanks for warming my heart with your wonderful fic!

 

Read the fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4310388).

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](http://living-in-exile.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
